When Roger met Mimi
by GoodNightSweetGirl
Summary: When Roger met Mimi, basically. I was going to submit it for speed rent, but I wrote it too late. Please R and R! Rating is basically for language.


**Title: **When Roger Met Mimi**  
Author: **MimiChica**  
Feedback **Any and all would be appreciated**  
Pairing: **Roger/Mimi**  
Word Count: **708**  
Rating: **pg-13 for some language and content  
**Genre: **Genera**l  
Summary: **The first time Roger meets Mimi**  
Notes: **I'm buying the DVD today!**  
Special Thanks:  
Spoilers: **None really, only where Roger met Mimi**  
Warnings: **Some language, but not THAT bad  
**Disclaimer:** Why do we even have to put this stuff here! No, ok?

"So Collins," said Mark, rather slyly for Mark, "What are we gonna do for Roger's birthday?"

Collins spit out his coffee in surprise. "You must be kidding Mark" he sputtered, wiping his jacket with a towel. "You know Roger is not a birthday party type of person."

"Yeah, Mark replied, "But it's his twentieth birthday and he deserves something good. Whether he thinks it or not," he added with a mischievous grin.

"Man," Collins shook his head as he stared at Mark, " you are one crazy kid, you know that?"

"I know," Mark smiled. "So what are we gonna do?"

"How about we bring him to a strip club?" Collins asked with a playful wink in his eye.

Mark could already feel his pale cheeks heat up at the mention of "strip club". "Um, do you really think Roger would like something like that?" he asked nervously, all signs of slyness now gone.

"Why of course!" Collins grinned at Mark, whose face was the color of a tomato. "I hear the Cat Scratch Club just got in a couple of new girls, and I'm sure Roger would just LOVE to watch gorgeous women strip in front of him. Wouldn't you?"

Mark was saved from answering as the door opened, and Roger came through, looking a bit haggard.

"Hey guys," Roger said to Collins and Mark. "What are you-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Collins walked up to Roger, and took his arm. "Happy birthday Roger!" he cried, enveloping Roger into a bear hug and starting to lead him out of the loft.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roger cried, but he couldn't get out of Collins' grip. Collins led Roger to the Cat Scratch Club, which was just down the street from the loft, Mark following close behind with his camera. When he finally let go and saw where they were going, Roger didn't show any signs of bolting. In fact, he looked rather happy.

Collins paid for the entrance fee, "Just a little birthday present," he told Roger. But Mark was told he had to put his camera away. _I'm not a perv,_ he thought as the bouncer watched him carefully place his camera into its bag.

The Cat Scratch Club was not really known for its cleanliness or good taste. There were women, some of them who looked like they were 16, dancing and gyrating to the pounding music.

"I'm gonna get us a seat," Collins yelled to Roger and Mark, leading the way. Roger was watching the dancers, so Mark had to drag Roger along. They found a seat, and settled to watch the show.

One dancer in particular seemed to catch Roger's eye. She was young, really young by the looks of it, and Hispanic. She was on the thin side, but Roger didn't seem to mind. He watched her for almost the entire time, mesmerized by the way her body moved. She finally caught him staring at her, a loopy grin on his face, and gave a little wave with long, slender fingers. Roger's grin became huge. Mark was watching all of this with a grin on **his** face.

"Hey, Roger," Mark called, breaking Roger from his trance. Roger stared at him, annoyed.

"What?" he asked, wanting to look at the dancer again.

"Isn't that our neighbor?" Mark asked. Roger's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of befuddlement. "Yeah, she lives downstairs. I've seen her around sometimes. She dates Benny, I think."

Roger turned an interesting shade of pink as he thought of what Benny would say if he saw his friend flirting with his girlfriend. "Wait," he said. "Isn't Benny engaged to that Muffy girl? You know, the one with that idiot dog?"

"It's Alison," Collins, who had joined the conversation, and Mark said in unison. "And yea," Collins answered. "But I always knew Benny could be an ass, so I'm not too surprised. But he said that that Mu- I mean, Alison, girl was nothing, really."

"I hope it is," Roger replied, looking at the girl again, "She's something." It was almost a year later before Roger really saw the girl again, when she came to ask him for a light. They called her Mimi.


End file.
